


The Adventures of Todd and Eddie

by Ronizoni



Series: The Fox and the Hound [2]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: M/M, original dog character - Freeform, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-13 17:30:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21497866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ronizoni/pseuds/Ronizoni
Summary: Todd and Eddie are reluctant buds, or Eddie is trying, but Todd is not.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Series: The Fox and the Hound [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549537
Comments: 19
Kudos: 157





	The Adventures of Todd and Eddie

“I’m sorry,” Eddie says rubbing at his eye brows, because he must be misunderstanding his boyfriend. “Why can’t I use these pillows?” He asks, gesturing to where Todd, the little weirdo that has stolen Buck heart, lays on his back tail flopping back and forth lazily. 

“Those are Todds pillows Eddie, he that is where he sleeps,” Buck explains to him slowly, like Eddie is the one who is being unreasonable. “Look I gave you one of my pillows, so you still have one.” Buck states, not even looking up from his iPad where he is playing some game. Eddie crawls into the center of the bed where the extra pillow has been wedged in between the other set, and tangles his leg with Bucks. Eddie is almost asleep to the feeling of Buck carding his fingers gently through his hair when it feels it, a quick succession of kicks to the side of his face, pop pop pop. 

“What the f-“ Eddie gets out, jerking back and staring at Todd just as his foot slams back into Eddies face hitting him just between his mouth and nose. Eddie lets out an irritated grunt and props himself up looking at Buck, who looks like he’s trying to stifle a laugh. 

“Sorry, he does that when he wants a belly rub.” Buck squeaks out, reaching over and giving the little dog a few rough pats on his belly, Todd on his part lets out a contented grunt and closes his eyes. Eddie absolutely does not wake up in the middle of the night with Buck pressed close to his back sniffling into the crook of his neck, and Todd tucked up under his chin breathing deeply into his elbow. 

— — 

“What did you do to him?” Eddie asks, stopping suddenly where the living space starts in Bucks apartment. Todd and Buck are spread out on the couch, Buck laying with his arm thrown across his face, Todd sprawled out on his back on top of the cushions. His skin is an angry looking red, Todds not Bucks, and his fur is cropped down to where he looks bald. There is also a stack of onesies on the coffee table, half have been cut to where the snaps are cut off, and the other half are still untouched. 

“I took him to the groomer and told her to shave him down, I read that it promotes hair regrowth.” Buck tells him tiredly, voice monotoned, “This is after I took him to the vet and they started him on a anti-biotic for his skin infection, and Apoquel for his skin allergy to block his body from recognizing that he’s itchy.” Buck sounds so done at this point, and Eddie has to hold back a snort, because he’s spent the last four months listening to Buck panic over pretty much everything involving Todd. 

“He also wears a size six-nine months in baby clothes,” Buck adds in dejectedly. Todd snorts from the back of the couch, then burps loudly. Eddie sinks into the couch, half on top of Buck, and starts to give Buck quick little pecks all over his face, trying to get Buck to laugh. Todd responds to the extra movement and noise by kicking Eddie on the back of the head four times.

— — 

Buck insists on taking Todd to Bobby and Athenas for Harry’s birthday dinner, it’s just a small get together, and excuse for Bobby to use the new smoker he had gotten for Christmas this year, but Todd loves to lay in the grass. 

“Eddie I don’t have grass, and Todd loves grass.” Buck hisses at him, he’s in the passenger seat, holding onto the tres leches cake that Eddies Abuela had made for the occasion. Todd is in the back with Christopher, they’re both looking out the window, and Christopher is absently playing with Todds little pointed ears. 

Athena rolls her eyes when she catches sight of Todd, he’s wearing a slightly too big cut up onesie with elephants screen printed all over it. She waves the little family into the house, takes the cake out of Bucks hands, and gives him a small kiss on the cheek. Todd walks up to her and stands on his back legs, then gently balances himself on her leg, and lets out a chirping sound tail wagging frantically. 

“Yes yes, I know you want to be held, but not today,” Athena tells him sternly, Todd just dials up his tail wagging and offers more happy chirps. “Only Buck could find the animal embodiment of himself.” She mutters under her breath, before gently shaking him off her leg, and leading him to the back patio. Todd immediately hops into the same chair Michael is occupying, and sits in his lap, he’s sitting straight up with his back pressing into Michaels chest, grinning back at Athena. He’s staring at her in the same way He will stare at Eddie when Buck is concentrating all his attention on him and not on Eddie, a glint in his eye that says “Look what I have that you don’t.” 

“He is literally Buck in dog form,” Eddie jerks over to see Chim standing beside him, grinning, and holding out a beer for Eddie. 

“The resemblance is uncanny,” Eddie deadpans, taking a drink of the beer, “They are a match made in heaven, that is for sure.” Chim grins at him, taps his beer to Eddies, and they look over at where Buck is surrounded by all the kids, Eddie thinks he’s a dragon that is being slayed, but he’s not entirely sure.

Later, when all the kids, and Buck, are worn out and full of cake and ice cream, Eddie is wedged into a lounge chair, Buck sleepily laying beside him, and Todd is laying across both of them. Christopher is in a chair of his own, cake smeared across his face, and snoring. Life is pretty good for the Buckley Diaz crew, and Eddie lets himself smile and relax into the chair, until he feels the pop pop pop of Todd kicking his chin for a belly rub.


End file.
